


[PODFIC] the mighty renegade

by Kitsune_Heart



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Episode: s03e24 Bismuth, F/F, Loss, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Swords, confusing narrative format, pearl needs hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 10:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10242479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Heart/pseuds/Kitsune_Heart
Summary: Pearl collects swords for a reason.She wants to show Bismuth how well she's been taking care of them.Podfic of"the mighty renegade"byfranticallywhisperedstories.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the mighty renegade](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7680679) by [franticallywhisperedstories](https://archiveofourown.org/users/franticallywhisperedstories/pseuds/franticallywhisperedstories). 



**Links:** [MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/6qammcf43vni2jx/The%20Mighty%20Renegade%2C%20read%20by%20Kitsune%20Heart.mp3?dl=0)

 

 **Title:** [the mighty renegade](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7680679)

 **Author:** [franticallywhisperedstories](http://archiveofourown.org/users/franticallywhisperedstories/pseuds/franticallywhisperedstories)

 **Reader:** [Kitsune Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Heart/pseuds/Kitsune_Heart)

 **Fandom:** Steven Universe

 **Pairings:** Pearl/Bismuth (implied); Pearl/Rose Quartz (implied); Pearl/Garnet (mentioned)

 **Rating:** General Audiences

 **Length:** 00:07:56

 

 **Summary:** Pearl collects swords for a reason. She wants to show Bismuth how well she's been taking care of them.

 

All of Kitsune Heart's podfics are cross-posted at [amplificathon](http://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/tag/reader:kitsune+heart), [AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Heart), and [Tumblr](http://kitsuneheart.tumblr.com/tagged/my+podfic).


End file.
